ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn (episode)
While in a shuttlepod performing tests, Trip is attacked by a hostile alien and forced to crash-land on a desolate moon. Summary Trip Tucker is in a shuttlepod orbiting a gas giant with dozens of moons. The location is perfect to test the new autopilot upgrades, but he is suddenly attacked by an unknown ship and pushed into the atmosphere of one of the moons, where the engines of both ships go offline, forcing Tucker's shuttlepod and the alien ship into emergency landings. At the time of the incident, ''Enterprise'' is too far away to see where Tucker crashed. Enterprise s search efforts are further hampered by the selenium isotope content of many of the moons' atmospheres. The ship soon encounters an Arkonian ship, which initially appears hostile. The Arkonian ship is also missing a scout ship and suspects that Enterprise may be involved. Moreover, the Arkonian captain is suspicious of T'Pol, as the Arkonians have had a rather unfavorable relationship with the Vulcans. However, Captain Archer manages to make a tentative arrangement by suggesting that they join forces to find their missing crew members; in return, he promises to leave their system as soon as their crew members have been recovered. On the moon, where it is nighttime, Tucker is repairing his transceiver when Zho'Kaan, the Arkonian pilot, attacks him and steals it. Tucker is taken prisoner when he tries to recover the device. Even though the absence of a universal translator prevents the two from understanding each other, they are able to exchange simple words. Zho'Kaan agrees to let Tucker try some repairs. However, the poor communications prevents Tucker from doing a efficient job and he falls back on having to use force to make progress. Knowing that necessary components are back at his shuttlepod (as well as a supply of edible rations and water), Tucker tricks and subdues Zho'Kaan. On board the Enterprise, Archer laments the delay in finding Tucker. T'Pol advises him that many of the moons have an approximate overnight temperature of −10 degrees and, more importantly, a daytime high of 170 degrees. Archer states that he hopes Tucker landed on the nighttime side, but acknowledges that time is limited. Back at Tucker's shuttlepod, the horizon is beginning to glow with the approaching sunrise. With their roles reversed, Tucker is able to fix the transceiver, but it is useless because of the interference from the content of the surrounding volcanic rocks. He tries to explain to Zho'Kaan that he will need his help to bring it to a nearby mountain, but as soon as Tucker unties him, the Arkonian assaults him. They are exhausted by the ensuing fight and the Arkonian finally understands that it is best to cooperate. The two climb the mountain and Tucker is finally able to get a message out. By that time, Zho'Kaan has begun to succumb to dehydration; the sun has begun to rise and the temperature is rising rapidly. Since no shuttlepod can get them back, Archer suggests using the transporter, but Doctor Phlox advises against it, as it will probably be fatal to the dehydrated Arkonian's fragile endocrine system. Tucker refuses to let his new "friend" die on the moon and suggests the Arkonians make modifications to one of their shuttles to be able to get them. Just as everything seems to be lost, they are finally rescued. Back on Enterprise, the Arkonian captain tells Archer that if Zho'Kaan fired on Tucker unprovoked, he would be disciplined. He also reminds Archer of his agreement to leave the system as soon as the missing crew members were found. T'Pol congratulates Archer, as he was able to establish better relations with the Arkonians in one day than the Vulcans in a hundred years. In sickbay, Tucker and Zho'Kaan recover, and through the universal translator Zho'Kaan thanks Tucker for his help. Memorable quotes "I guess we won't be adding the Arkonians to our list of friends." "The encounter was less volatile than I expected." ('''Archer' laughs)'' "You managed to establish better relations in a single day than the Vulcans have in a century." "Let's hope it stays that way!" : - Archer and T'Pol, after their encounter with Captain Khata'n Zshaar on board Enterprise "Trip, when I fired at your vessel... I'm grateful I didn't destroy it." "That makes two of us!" : - Zho'Kaan and Tucker, in sick bay after their rescue Background Information * Brad Greenquist previously played Krit in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Gregg Henry starred in as Gallatin. * This episode establishes that transporting a patient with "acute cellular breakdown" may be fatal. * Trip Tucker recalls seeing the Great Plume of Agosoria to Zho'Kaan ( ), as well as spending a night with a princess ( ), getting pregnant ( ) and riding in a Suliban cell ship ( ),( ). * This episode is similar to the TNG episodes and . In Captain Picard is trapped on a planet with an alien that he cannot communicate with and they must work together to survive. In , La Forge is trapped on a hostile planet and with a Romulan whom he must work with to survive. This episode also bears similarities to the VOY episode in which Tuvok and Paris are trapped on a planet and must befriend an alien to survive. Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Subcommander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Brad Greenquist as Khata'n Zshaar *Gregg Henry as Zho'Kaan Uncredited co-stars *Evan English as Ensign Tanner *Aldric Horton as an operations division crewman *Mark Watson as an operations division crewman Stunt double *Shawn Crowder as stunt double for Connor Trinneer References acute cellular breakdown; Arkonians; Arkonian destroyer; Arkonian language; Arkonian patrol ship; asteroid; autopilot; carrier wave; Chef; chicken marsala; coffee; dehydration; diamagnetic mineral; endocrine system; First Contact; frequency; gas giant; Great Plume of Agosoria; Ice Caves of Etheenia (Etheenia); igneous rock; induction coil; intake manifold; isotope; jam; jigsaw puzzle; Kaitaama; kilometer; logic; marmalade; "Mary Had a Little Lamb"; Matalas Prime; moon; Mount Everest; orange juice; Porthos; princess; selenium; shuttlepod; Shuttlepod 1; steward; Suliban cell ship (spherical); tarratt-aash; thermokinetic analysis; transceiver; transporter; universal translator; volcano; Vulcans; Vulcan High Command; warp drive |next= }} cs:Dawn de:Morgengrauen es:Dawn fr:Dawn it:Il mio nemico (episodio) ja:ENT:熱き夜明け nl:Dawn Category:ENT episodes